Bat Love Halloween special
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: (Hey this is a special off my original story "Bat Love" Since its Halloween i thought id post one up.) Akira and Gregory go out for trick or treating but who finds them? and what dose gregory do? and why is gregory still a vampire? GregoryxOC One shot!


A one shot from my story bat love and of course its between akira and Gregory after his family used the stone to turn human. I came up with this and thought it was cute. Hope you like it and happy Halloween :) (I only own akira and her parents plus Tyler) ENJOY! 3 (the song belongs to the original owner and so dose Gregory.) o and sorry about the text language I wrote this for fun on my notes and thought id post it up...ill be sure to try and not do that again. ^_^;;

-Akiras prov-

I was up in my room getting ready for Halloween as my boyfriend Gregory was down stairs waiting for me. We found out the amulet didn't completely cure them. There humans by day but vampires by night. I really don't mind cuz I like Gregory no matter what. 'Almost done...' I slipped on a black corset dress and had red lip stick on with purple eyeshadow and a black rosé with blood staines on it as I slipped on my fake fangs. "Perfect!" I then slipped on some tights that had bats on them and then my black boots and headed down satires to see Gregory in his normal vampire outfit and I smiled and I could tell he was blushing slightly as I made my way down the stairs.

"U look amazing..." He said and I smiled "same to u. I still love this outfit." I pat his spiked up hair "r u done?" He rolled his eyes and I giggled "sorry I just like touching ur hair." He smirks "I've noticed." My mother walks out "okay you two don't stay out to late and akira don't scare the kids to get more candy." I pretend to pout "aww that takes all the fun out of this." Gregory hugged me and smiled "come on let's go" I smiled and followed him out to the night air "so dose it hurt when u change into a vampire?" I asked curious and Gregory sighed "it just feels odd...we go from warm to cold...and then we feel a slight pain as our fangs come bak in but other then that no." I nodded "we'll it's cool I get a real vampire to come hang out with me on Halloween." Gregory smirks but leans down and kisses me and of course I kissed him bak.

"I like u as a vampire but I also like u human as well." He just chuckles "u just like me for me huh?" I smile and nod "so Rudolph, Anna, and tony are off trick or treating?" Gregory nods "yup so what do u want to do?" I shrug "Idc want to go to the cemetery?" He laughs "o fine. But let's walk." I nod as we head to the cemetery but I swear someone's following us as we walk.

We make it to the cemetery and I sit on a tombstone as Gregory sits on the ground. "Do u miss this place?" I asked him and he just smiled "not really. I have an actual home now and I age just like any normal person so I won't stay young and watch u grow old..." He looks away a bit but I lean down and kiss his forehead. "I'm glade about that." I smile as we hear a noise and Gregory stands and growls a bit. "What is it?" I ask till I hear a small laugh "aww look the two freaks together. How touching." I look over to see Tyler dressed up as wear wolf. All he had was a grey tail some ripped of jeans and shirt and grey ears on his head.

"What do u want Tyler?" I ask bitterly and Tyler starts walking up to me till Gregory got in front of him. "So ur boy toy dressed like a vampire too? Aww how touching." Tyler mocked and I could tell Gregory was getting pissed just by Tyler's presence "and just who r u?" Gregory asked and I gulped cuz I hadn't told Gregory who picked on me and school yet. "O hasn't she told u? I bet she has tho" he smirks evilly. "Akira what's he talking about?" Gregory asked me and I looked down a bit "I told u if been getting bullied...well he's the leader..." And before I could even blink Gregory had punched Tyler in the face and onto the ground and my eyes widened "so ur the fucking dirt bag hurting my girl!" I was stunned Gregory rarely ever used the f-bomb unless he was extremely pissed.

Tyler held his cheek where Gregory had punched him "god damn it! I knew u were freak! And u hurt my beautiful face! Ull pay for that!" Tyler stood up till Gregory got in front of him "do what u will and challenge me but if u even think of laying one more hand on akira I will personally slit ur throat and watch u bleed out till ur lifeless" he said venomously and Tyler backed up a bit "u...u don't scare me!" And with that he quickly walked away leaving me and Gregory alone again. "Uh...thanks Gregory." I said as he looked at me "y didn't u tell me it was him from the start!?" I cringed and his yelling but then he took a deep breath to calm down "sorry...I just hate it when ppl hurt u and u don't tell me who they r." I nod a bit "I just don't want to b a burden on u." Gregory bends down and gets face to face with me "akira u could never b a burden. I want u to tell me cuz I want to b there for u. I don't want u to have to deal with these kind of things on ur own." He smiles at me a bit and kisses me. "Promise me ull tell me if something's wrong okay?" I smile a bit and nod. "I promise." I hug him tightly and he looks at me and stands up with her so she's now standing too.

Gregory blushes slightly but pulls out an iPod he got awhile bak. "Hey u got one finally?" He smiles "yeah...akira u kno how I'm terrible with words right?" I giggle "u do just fine Gregory." He smiles sweetly at me. "Akira step onto the top of my shoes." He said suddenly and I was confused but I did as told and got on top of his feet and he kissed my head "I heard this song...and it speaks what I really want to say to u...so will y listen?" I smiled "of course I will." He smiles as he flys up but keeps me on his feet and he hits play to the song and I listen. (Song: without you. By: my darkest days)

If I had my way,

I'd spend every day right by your side

And if I could stop time,

Believe me I'd try for you and I

And each moment you're gone,

Is a moment to long in my life

So stay right here, right now

He holds me close to him as he smiles down at me

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(the moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

Gregory twirls me on his feet carefully and then kisses me gently.

If the world ceased to spin,

You could start it again with just one smile

If the seas turn to sand

With the wave of your hand it would rain for miles

But the thought of you gone,

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

I hold onto him tightly and he holds me as we land bak on the ground and he dances with me as the song plays.

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(the moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

Gregory keeps me close as we dance and I smile happily 'I love him...I really do'

My heart breaks with every beat,

I can't explain what you do to me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

But the thought of you gone

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(the moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

My heart breaks with every beat,

I die everyday that you're away from me

The song ends and Gregory keeps me close and I smile sweetly "is that really how u feel?" He pulls me away a bit and is blushing slightly but nods. "It is...I...I would do anything if it made u happy...ur my top priority...I...akira I..I love you" my looked at him a bit shocked he admitted that and I put my hand on his cheek and lean up and kiss him passionately. "I love you too Gregory." I saw sincerely and Gregory relaxes and holds me close "half vampire and all?" I giggle "of course." We held each other more as the moon lingered above us and we kiss each other under the stars and I knew right then and there that I never wanted what we have to end. He was mine and I was his and nothing was going to change that.

End :)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
